Gboys en la escuela
by maki donoDakki
Summary: La vida de los jovenes pilotos g haciendole la vida imposible a su
1. Default Chapter

Fan Fic 

Gundam Wing 

Tìtulo: G-Boys en la escuela 

ADVERTENCIA.- A aquellos que sean fanáticos de Relena, Heero, Quatre y Treize, puede que este fic no sea de su agrado, debido a las burlas de aquellos personajes . Además cuenta con escenas yaoi bastante suaves. 

DISCLAIMER.- Todos los personajes de este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. 

1era parte

En el colegio...

Noin: Les voy a tomar un exàmen oral . ¿ Quièn es el creador de Romeo y Julieta?  

Nadie responde; el silencio es interrumpido por Relena. 

Relena(levantando la mano): ¡Yo sè! ¡Yo sé! ¡Profesora, yo lo respondo! 

Noin: ... ¿Alguien más? 

Relena:¡Yo sè profesora! 

Noin: Cambiemos de pregunta .¿Cuàl es la primera letra del abecedario? 

Relena: ¡Yo sé!

Noin: Duo, responde. 

Duo: mmm...¿w? 

Todos: ... 

Duo: ¿Por qué no me preguntan algo más fácil? Como deletrear mi nombre. 

Noin: Hazlo. 

Duo: D...o..e...o...???

Clase de danza...

Treize: Estiren suavemente sus piernas. 

Duo estira su pierna toscamente y rompe el espejo. 

Duo: ¡Rayos! 

Quatre: No, asì no Duo. Tienes que hacerlo con más suavidad, como volando. ¿No es así, Heero? 

Heero: Lo que tú digas, Quatre. 

Wu Fei: Quatre, ayúdame a alzar mi pierna. 

Quatre: ok. ¿No quieres ayuda Duo? 

Duo: No, gracias.  

Clase de Música...

Zechs: Toquen suavemente la flauta. 

Los chillidos de las flautas se escuchaban en todo el colegio... 

Zechs: Mejor cantemos. 

Relena:Yo quiero cantar.

Relena empezó a cantar. 

Zechs: ¡Cállenla por favor! 

Todo el mundo le tiraba papelitos a Relena y la botan por la ventana. 

Zechs: A ver Duo, ¿cuál es la tercera nota musical? 

Duo: ¿La que llegò en tercer puesto? ... 

Quatre: Es Mi , no? 

Clase de Inglès...

Lady Une: Hello Everybody. Ahora todos van a presentarse en Inglés. Empieza por favor Duo. 

Duo: Mi name is Duo. 

Lady :No, " My name is Duo". 

Duo: No, no! My name is Duo. 

Lady: Por eso, "My name is Duo". 

Duo: No, tù no eres Duo.¡Yo soy Duo! 

Clase de Dibujo... 

Sally: A ver, muéstrenme sus dibujos. 

Wu Fei hizo una carita seria. 

Duo: ¡Yo dibuje comida! 

Quatre: Yo dibujè mi tipo de hombre ideal. 

Heero: Yo dibuje a Quatre. 

Trowa: Yo dibujé un puntito. 

Dorothe: Yo dibujè una vaca comiendo pasto. 

Relena: Pero si no has dibujado nada. 

Dorothe: No seas monga. El pasto ya se lo comió la vaca y la vaca fuè al baño. 

Relena: Yo dibujé un lindo paisaje de rosas...

Dorothe: ¡A ver! 

Dorothe le arrevancha el dibujo y se lo da a Duo; el dibujo es lanzado por toda la clase mientras Relena trataba de recuperarlo. 

Heero: ¿Lo quieres?

Relena: Si por favor. 

Heero: Entonces , vè por el. 

Heero bota el dibujo por la ventana y Relena salta del 2do piso para recuperarlo y cae en un camiòn de basura; el conductor se la llevò. Todos hicieron fiesta. 

Clase de Educación Física...

Howard: Pateen la pelota con fuelza. 

Heero: ¡Aquì voy! 

Heero patea la pelota fuerte, el arco estaba libre  y la pelota cae en el palo y rebota en la cabeza de Relena que llegaba llena de basura. 

Relena(llorando) ¿¡POR QUÈ ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS SI SOY TAN BUENA!? 

Duo trataba de cabecear la pelota, pero no la alcanza y cae de cabeza al suelo. 

Quatre: ¡Necesitamos tiempo suplementario, seguimos empatados 0 a 0! 

Howard: Mejor juguemos básquet. 

Relena: ¡Yo quiero jugar! 

Howard: Te dalé un papel impoltante. 

Relena: ¿Cuál?

Howard: Recogelá las pelotas de básquet. 

Relena: ¡Què bien! 

Duo(al oìdo con todos): Hay que tirarlas lo más lejos posible. 

Todos tiran las pelotas comoa 10 km y Relena va  corriendo a recogerlas. 

Recreo...

Quatre: Heero ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche? 

Heero: Claro, me pondré lindo para ti.

Duo: Hilde, Trowa, Dorothe... ¿Qué tal si le ponemos pegamento en la silla de Relena? 

Hilde: Buena idea.

Duo: Hazlo tú, Dorothe.

Dorothe: Serà un placer. 

.........

            Clase de Geografía...

Quins:  Relena, luego me dice lo que quiere, siéntese. 

Relena se sienta, luego intenta pararse y no podía. 

Relena: ¡No puedo pararme! 

Quins: ¿Quién fue el de la idea? 

Duo: Yo. 

Quins: ¡ Buena! Tienes asegurado un A+  de Calificación. 

Todos se van a su casa , pero en la noche, en el salòn de clases...

Relena: ¡Alguien ayúdeme a salir de aquì, buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 

                                                            ----------------------------

Notas de las autoras.- 

Esperamos que les haya gustado, no olviden enviar reviews, please. 


	2. De campamento

Gundam Wing  
  
Fan fic Tìtulo: G-boys en la escuela  
  
En el capitulo anterior:  
  
Relena : ¿¡alguien ayúdeme a despegarme de esta silla!?  
  
******* ( Este capitulo...)  
  
Todos se habían ido de campamento a un club en el bosque y dejaron a Relena pegada en la silla. El sr. De la limpieza la encontró y la botó en el basurero; el camión de la basura recogió el basurero donde estaba y se la llevó, y justo fue a parar cerca del campamento de los chicos.  
  
*****..  
  
Catherine: Hola chicos, yo voy a ser su guia, así que deben obedecerme. Vamos a ir por la derecha... Todo el mundo va por la izquierda. Catherine: ¡Obedescan niños diabòlicos! ¡Estoy aquí solo por la buena y jugosa recompenza! ¡jajajajajaj! Todos (cantando): Que bueno que no esta relena... En ese momento aparece Relena con una tabla en el trasero y se lanza a Heero. Relena: ¡Heero! Heero: ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quatre , sàlvame! Quatre: ¡Allá voy mi amor! ¡Quatre super gay al rescate! Quatre agarra a Relena del cabello y la lanza y se choca la cabeza contra el árbol. Duo: Quatre, la hubieras lanzado más lejos. Catherine: Vamos a jugar un jueguito, todos pongasen en círculo . Cuando les diga manzana me dicen el nombre de la persona que esta a su derecha y cuando diga plátano me dicen el nombre de la persona que está a su izquierda. Empecemos con Duo...¡Plátano! Duo: ¿¡Què, cual es mi izquierda?! Catherine: ... Quatre, manzana. Quatre: El amor de mi vida, o sea Heero. ******..  
  
Todos: por fin ¡a comer! Catherine: coman Duo: ¡Esto está horrible! Relena: No deberían desperdiciar la comida que los campesinos trabajaron... Todos: ¡Fuera! Y todos le tiran la comida a Relena . Relena: ¡Heero, ayúdame! Heero le tira la bandeja en la cabeza.  
  
*******..  
  
Noin se estaba besando con Zechs y entra Lady Une. Lady: ¿¡Cómo pudiste , Zechs!? Zechs: Yo no tengo nada contigo. Lady: No podía dejar escapar una presa. Noin: ¿Tú non estabas con Treize? Lady: Creo que es del otro bando.  
  
*****..  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en cìrculos y empiezan a cantar. Cuando Relena empieza a cantar todos se van. Relena: Nadie me escucha, buaaaaaaaa Relena mira a su costado y ve a una rana. Relena: ¿Quieres que te cante? La rana se corre desesperada.  
  
****..  
  
En la orilla de una laguna, Trowa miraba los peces y Wu Fei lo empuja al agua. Duo: ¡No te metas con mi amigo! Duo empuja a Wu Fei al agua , pero el agua le salpica a Heero y Quatre se molesta y lanza a Duo. Quatre y Heero se resbalan y se pelan todos en el agua. Relena: ¡Dejen de pelear! Las peleas conducen a la guerra, hay que vivir en paz. Todos se salen de la laguna y tiran a Relena de cabeza al agua. Relena: blup, blup , no se nadar.¡Heero, sálvame! Todos se largan y la dejan.  
  
*****..  
  
Todos duermen y Relena estaba mojada sin sleeping ni carpa. Relena: ¿Me dejan pasar? Todos la botaron a patadas.  
  
Quatre: Heero, compartamos la carpa.  
  
******.. Al día sgte. , vienen a recogerlos en el bus. Todos se estaban subiendo... Relena: ¡Espérenme! Duo: ¡Arranque! Conductor: OK. Todos se van y dejan a Relena, ella se va a la laguna y ve un cocodrilo. Relena: No me vas a comer, no? Porque tenemos que coexistir en paz. El cocodrilo se la traga entera, y se pone azul, muy azul y la escupe. Cocodrilo(pensando): Que horrible, que fuè esa porquería que me comí.  
  
Notas de las autoras.-  
  
Lean el sgte. Capítulo...¿Què pasará con Relena? Sigan mandando reviews por favor. 


End file.
